


JiraOroJira one shots

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, angust, jiraoro, si puse etiquetas en ingles cuando esto esta en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Serie de one shots de la pareja Jiraiya x Orochimaru
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

No era para nada un secreto lo pervertido que solía ser en todo momento, a mi corta edad ya había visto de todo un poco aunque eso me llevará a desagradables consecuencias… unas de tantas que viví fue hace unos cuantos años atrás, más en específico cuando tenía unos catorce años y casi me costó la vida.

Acabábamos de terminar una misión muy importante por lo cual antes de llegar a Konoha como premio fuimos a uno de tantos baños termales.  
No sabían la emoción que me causaba el saber que vería tantas cosas en ese lugar aunque ya me encontraba sumamente amenazado por Tsunade la cual me miraba muy seria… a veces pienso que le saldrá una arruga por tanto fruncir el ceño.

De todas formas mi plan no era ver a unas simples mujeres… no señores ya estaba aburrido de verlas todo el tiempo, lo que yo anhelaba ver ese día era el cuerpo de mi compañero de equipo Orochimaru… jamás pude verle desnudo, siempre fue tan reservado en ese punto.  
En la habitación que nos toco a ambos le miraba de reojo atento a lo que hacia, preparado para ver el momento en el cual se quitará la ropa aunque el destino en ese momento me odiaba.

De alguna forma el azabache ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería... Maldito el día en el cual se volvió tan astuto.

– Iré a cambiarme en el baño… si entras no dudaré en matarte Jiraiya, estás avisado.

ré a cambiarme en el baño, me burle en mi mente mientras asentía con mi cabeza, ¿Será que ese chico algún día dejará de ser tan inteligente como para averiguar todo lo que planeaba? Seguramente la respuesta era no…  
Pero yo el gran Jiraiya futuro gran ninja de Konoha no me iba a rendir tan fácil pues habían muchas más oportunidades como ideas las cuales realizar.

El segundo plan iba a ser el definitivo, ya estábamos dentro del agua caliente, Orochimaru mantenía su neutra expresión no se podía saber si disfrutaba o no del lugar pareciera ser un ser sin sentimientos tal como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida.  
Pasamos allí dentro unas cuantas horas hasta que salimos, él tomó su típica Yukata como yo tomé la mía.  
Ya era hora de la acción, cuando ingresamos al cuarto cerrando la puerta lo tome del brazo tirandolo a la cama, allí mismo le arrebate su ropa viendo con asombro su cuerpo.  
Este era sumamente delgado pero se notaba algo entrenado aunque levemente, con bastante sorpresa me di cuenta que su cintura se parecía mucho como al de una mujer y su expresión… Ay su expresión es como si quisiera matarme.

Esperen un momento ¡Eso es malo!

–Jiraiya…– murmuró muy enojado con voz sombría – ¡Voy a matarte maldito pervertido de cuarta!

Ese día cuatro costillas rotas, mi brazo quebrado y muchos órganos dañados todo por obra de Orochimaru… Fue una terrible idea que trajo algo no tan malo.  
Ese día en el hospital él se apreció, pensó que estaba dormido pues me dió un beso en los labios murmurando un "Lo siento pero te lo merecías idiota" cuando desperté ví unas flores en agua, toda mi vida supe que las trajo él ese día.


	2. Perdiendo una apuesta

Aquella noche en la que tuvimos una pequeña reunión entre compañeros a Tsunade no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar con sus típicas apuestas en las que casi siempre por no decir todas perdía.   
Si alguien verdaderamente quería vengarse de Tsunade por alguna cosa era su oportunidad cuando empezaba a tomar sacando las cartas en eso se me ocurrió la brillante idea de apostar con ella, hacía bastante que deseaba desquitarme por lo que ocurrió aquel día.

Me acerque a la mesa en donde estaba ya colocando los juegos de azar, sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa le ofrecí la apuesta.

– Tsunade... Quiero apostar contigo, si yo gano pido que tú seas mi objeto de pruebas por una semana aunque si tú ganas acepto cualquier cosa que pidas.

–¿Cualquier cosa Orochimaru? Hoy estoy de suerte, así que si yo gano tú tendrás que vestirte y maquillarte como una mujer por una semana sin quejas– La rubia sonrió de lado repartiendo las cartas.

No estaba nervioso para nada, conocía muy bien las reglas del juego como una que otra estrategia, Tsunade no me podría ganar por nada en el mundo o al menos eso creía.   
Por desgracia los astros cooperaron para que la rubia pudiese ganar a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado, realmente no sabía dónde meterme de lo avergonzado que estaba.

– Al parecer yo gane por lo cual mañana vendrás a mi casa para hacerte tu transformación Orochimaru~ – comenzó a reírse como una villana de película... Era bastante aterrador.

Al otro día como era un hombre que cumplía con su palabra me presenté en su hogar, ella al apenas verme me tomo del brazo para rápidamente comenzar con la transformación.   
Lo primero que hizo fue maquillarme como una mujer, los productos que usaban si que eran sumamente molestos, no tenía ni idea la incomodidad que podrían sentir a diario.

– Esto es muy incómodo Tsunade... ¿Cómo es que soportan todo esto? Además no es como si lo fueran a necesitar o algo.

– No es cuestión de necesitar a veces queremos vernos bien y no importa si son incómodos o no, con el tiempo te acostumbras por cierto ya terminé puedes verte en el espejo si quieres.

Ella me extendió un espejo el cual tome un poco asustado, al verme realmente no me podía reconocer... Si que hizo un muy buen trabajo con mi rostro.

–¿Este soy yo? Realmente haces buenos cambios de imagen aunque eso no evita que te quiera matar cuando esta semana acabe

–Claro claro lo que tú digas princesa~

– ¡No soy una princesa! – grité furioso sacando unas serpientes de mi manga pero ella las esquivo para seguirle arreglando.

Cuando terminó me extendió una Yukata de mujer de color celeste con rosa pastel, estaba sumamente enojado por hacerme hacer esto... Deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que era yo. 

Aquel día por la tarde tuve que salir para hacer algunas compras necesarias para ese mes, estaba leyendo mi lista cuando sin querer choco con alguien o mejor dicho... El pervertido de mi compañero Jiraiya, en ese momento pensé que se iba a burlar de mi por la apariencia forzada pero al parecer no me reconoció el muy bruto.

– Vaya, lamento mucho chocar con una preciosura como tú ¿Eres nueva en la aldea o algo así? Podría enseñartela si quieres soy un buen guía.

Y ahí de vuelta su sonrisa de "soy el pseudo galán de Konoha sal conmigo" esa cosa no funcionaba para nadie... La mayoría de las heridas de Jiraiya eran ocasionadas por mujeres pero está era mi oportunidad de vengarme

–Si, soy nueva en la aldea... Vine a visitar a una amiga y aproveché para quedarme unos días por lo que puedo observar eres un ninja de aquí ¿No? De seguro eres muy fuerte.

Me le estaba insinuando por una simple razón, quería vengarme de él además de hacerle ver que a veces una mujer puede jugar sus mismas cartas... Aunque claro yo no soy una mujer pero ese no era el maldito punto a tratar aquí.   
Pude ver claramente como Jiraiya sonreía de esa forma gracias a lo que dije anteriormente.

–Entonces seré su guía bella dama.

–Será un honor que lo seas.

Reía algo nervioso nunca antes había caído tan rendido al maldito de Jiraiya ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

– Entonces te veo en una hora debo de ir a atender unos asuntos con Tsunade, una compañera de equipo te veo al rato princesa~

Casi lo mataba allí mismo con todas mis serpientes pero debía de ser paciente, esperar a que sea el momento adecuado para devolverle todo lo que me hizo pasar.

La hora se había hecho larga de tanto esperar a que el albino se dispusiera a venir pues se le había hecho muy tarde ¿Porque no me sorprende? Aunque lo que si me causo asombro fue que llegó con un ramo de flores... No entendí muy bien porque pero suspirando las acepte con mucho gusto.   
La cita con aquel idiota al final no había sido tan mala me olvidé un poco de mi supuesta venganza para concentrarme en como él trataba a sus conquistas.   
Nunca pensé que llegara al punto de ser un caballero lo creía más un don Juan rompe corazones aunque mis expectativas eran muy bajas él se encargó de subirlas todas.   
Me llegó a unos lugares hermosos que ni yo mismo viviendo todos estos años en Konoha conocía... No podía creer lo que iba a decir en ese momento pero creo que me estaba gustando Jiraiya.

–¡Esto es imposible!– grité un tanto enojado y en ese momento escuche una risa al lado mío.

–¿Que es imposible Orochimaru?

Eso sí no lo veía venir... ¡Desde cuándo ese idiota supo que era yo! ¿Y porque rayos me trató como una mujer toda esta tarde?... Cierto, Tsunade debe de ser la culpable entonces.

–Escúchame esto Jiraiya le llegas a contar a alguien de esto y despertarás con cien serpientes venenosas, no bromeo en lo que...– Me callé en ese momento por el beso que me dió– ¡Idiota! No me beses... Ya lo hiciste una vez no lo hagas otra.

–¿Ya lo había hecho una vez? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca antes te había dado un beso aunque esta vez te lo doy para decirte que me gustas Orochimaru~

–¡Me besaste en la fiesta que hicimos para el festival de primavera! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Y... ¿Cómo es eso de que yo te gusto? No seas estúpido tú eres un mujeriego.

–Pues no lo recordaba ese día estaba tan borracho aunque si recuerdo haber besado a una chica hermosa, de seguro eras tú y yo dejaría de ser mujeriego para estar contigo ¿Qué dices Orochi?

–¡Mujer tus huevos Jiraiya! No pienso estar contigo, eres muy idiota como para mí además nada me asegura que dejes a las mujeres por mi.

–Hmmm ¿Y esto lo asegura?

En ese momento sentí el segundo beso de esa tarde, no dude en darle un golpe certero en la cabeza.

–¡No vuelvas a besarme! ¿Sabes que? Te doy una oportunidad, solo una no la desprecies tonto.

–No lo haré cariño~

Muchos años después cuando ya todo estaba en calma, cuando Jiraiya y yo pasamos por tantas cosas por fin estábamos tranquilos en casa, él me abrazaba muy feliz mientras yo suspiraba.

–Al final nunca desaprovechaste tu oportunidad... Me sorprende aun sabiendo que tan idiota eres.

–Oye ya te lo dije en nuestra primera cita, yo jamás me rendiré contigo.

–Eso pude notarlo muy bien.

Sonreí muy feliz, luego de tanto dolor un poco de amor estaba de lo más perfecto, amaba estar con Jiraiya aunque jamás se lo diría pues él ya sabía lo que yo pensaba.   
En ese momento escuche un pesado llanto, me separé de él para ponerme mi bata.

–Iré yo a atender al pequeño tú sigue en la cama idiota.

Al cabo de unos minutos volví con Jiraiya además de llevar conmigo a una tercera persona pequeña.

–Al parecer quiere venir con nosotros esta noche, no podía dejarlo dormir solo se veía muy incómodo.

–Esta bien, siempre es hermoso cuando dormimos los tres en familia.


	3. ¡Jiraiya voy a matarte!

Ese día estábamos en la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade, estaba conmigo Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke además también anexado por ser el sensei del grupo 7 Kakashi.

Discutíamos sobre una misión en la que yo iría de acompañante ya que era muy difícil como que unos genins fueran solos con su maestro.

De cierta forma me aburrían un poco estás charlas sobre planear ataques y demás pero por suerte o desgracia alguien irrumpió a la sala con un enojo descomunal.

– ¡Jiraiya maldito bastardo voy a matarte! Lo haré hasta verte muerto.

Todos se sorprendieron por su entrada ¿Y cómo no? Era Orochimaru después de todo, era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible... Aunque además de ser uno de los enemigos jurados de Konoha también era mi amante al cual trataba de persuadir para que dejara su lado malvado, creo que Naruto también seguiría mis pasos con Sasuke...

Todos en ese momento se disponían a atacarlo, suspirando me puse delante de él defendiéndole de cada kunai y shuriken que le lanzarán.

–¡Todos calmados de una vez! Quiero escuchar lo que él tenga que decir ¿Porque tan enojado princesa?

Cabe destacar que todos los presentes casi se desmayan por el piropo que le lance y es que era la única forma de calmarlo hasta que diga lo que realmente le molestaba.

– ¿Le llamo princesa?– Dijo muy confundido Sasuke.

–Al parecer si... ¿Qué significa esto Ero-senin?

–Callen un poco su pico luego les explico.

–Voy a ignorar el apodo que acabas de decir maldito idiota... La razón por la que estoy enojado es esta.

Orochimaru me lanzo una prueba de embarazo la cual estaba en positivo, me quedé como estatua por unos minutos hasta que corrí a darle un abrazo y un beso.

–Ya veo, me haré cargo entonces aunque... ¿Cómo haremos? Tu eres enemigo de Konoha

– ¡Oigan creo que todos nosotros merecemos una clara explicación de lo que está ocurriendo aquí!– Hablo por primera vez la Hogake Tsunade muy molesta.

–Ah eso es muy fácil de explicar, sencillamente estuve teniendo un romance secreto con Orochimaru todo este tiempo, eso es todo.

Con esas cuántas palabras no paso ni un segundo para que todos abrieran sus ojos muy sorprendidos excepto Sasuke que aunque no lo demostrará si estaba asombrado.

– ¿Entonces que planean hacer? No puedo ignorar todo lo que hizo él como para dejarlo quedarse en la aldea.

–Es justo lo que estaba pensando Tsunade, no se me ocurre nada... ¿Alguna idea ustedes? Incluso en poco tiempo podría entrar alguien y ver a Orochimaru.

–A mí se me ocurre algo, ¿Qué tal si Orochimaru usa el jutsu sexy?

– ¡Jamás! Nunca haría eso, además nunca dije nada de quedarme en Konoha otra vez, solo vine a decirle al idiota lo que ocurría.

–Orochimaru sabes que como regla de Konoha si el padre del bebé reconoce que es suyo ambos ninjas tienen que casarse y vivir juntos.

– ¡Casarse y vivir juntos mi polainas! No pienso vivir con Jiraiya, menos en esta aldea.

–Hmm eres muy egoísta Orochi ¿Y qué harás con el bebé cuando nazca? No puedes ocuparte tu solo, acepta vivir aquí máximo hasta que el pequeño tenga unos seis años de edad.

–Está bien... Pero con unas cuantas condiciones, la primera no quiero casarme contigo, la segunda aceptaré vivir contigo pero nada de sobre pasarte conmigo y tercera me niego a cambiar mi imagen.

–Pero antes dijiste que si podrías aceptar un cambio... Ya que, acepto con una condición quiero que durmamos en la misma cama.

–Está bien... Idiota– murmuró un sonrojado Orochimaru.

–Solo por esta vez pienso hacer la vista gorda con este asunto, no puedo abusar de mis poderes como Hokage pero eso sí nada de hacer cosas malas en el tiempo que estés aquí.

–Nidi di hicir cisis milis in il tiimpi qii itis iqii, Está bien Tsunade.

Pasaron unos dos meses para nuestra querida pareja que esperaba a su primer hijo o hija pero no todo es hermoso mucho menos cuando la "madre" no era nada más que un legendario sanin y para agregarle ex enemigo de la aldea.

El albino en todo ese tiempo transcurrido se encargó siempre de brindarle todo lo que el otro quisiera desde comidas que iban desde lo normal hasta lo anormal pasando por lo asqueroso y terminando en lo sorprendente.

– ¿Otra vez quieres pastel de fresas? Ya has comido como 4 rebanas y contando con la que pides ¿No crees que sea mucho ya?

–Jiraiya si no quieres que vaya ahí y te pegue harás lo que te pida ¿Esta bien?

El hombre suspiro muy hondo mientras le servía por quinta vez ese pastel que tanto disfrutaba su serpiente de comer, apenas iban tres meses de gestación y Jiraiya ya deseaba pegarse un tiro con un rasengan de Naruto.

Para su suerte o tal vez no tanta a las pocas semanas Orochimaru presento los típicos cambios de humor, esto podría ser muy malo pero no en este caso pues algunos días el albino aprovechaba cuando su Orochi estaba sensible para brindarle muchos abrazos, besos y si la cosa iba bien tenían un poco de sexo con mucho cuidado de parte de ambos.

Para Jiraiya ver a Orochimaru de todas esas formas era como ir a una misma feria, nunca sabía cómo resultarían las cosas pero le alegraba mucho verlo todos los días y más con ese vientre que crecía de poco.

A los cuatro meses de estar embarazado casi cinco Tsunade con ayuda de su chakra pudo saber el género del bebé, Orochimaru al principio se negaba rotundamente a saberlo pero luego de que el maldito de su ¿Pareja? Le jodiese la existencia insistiendo término cediendo ante ese pedido.

– ¿Quieren saber el género del pequeño?– Preguntó la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa

– Yo quisiera que fuera sorpresa pero el imbécil del padre quiere saberlo con urgencia así que puedes decirlo Tsunade...

– ¡No soy ningún imbécil! Pero si quiero saber si será niño o niña

La rubia medico se masajeo un poco la cabeza tratando de no querer matar a sus dos amigos en ese preciso momento, suspirando decidió decirles.

– Será un niño, muchas felicidades a ambos y espero que ya no quieran seguirse peleando

-No es mi culpa que el inepto de Jiraiya me provoque ganas de golpearlo una y otra vez, en un lapso de dos horas seguidas.

El de cabellos blancos no quiso discutir con él, más que nada porque sabía que Tsunade podría darle un buen golpe por provocar a Orochimaru.

Los meses pasaban rápidos gracias al señor tiempo, el cual no poseía ningún remordimiento en acelerar los días conforme estuviera de ánimos.

En este transcurso de tiempo nuestra pareja seguía de la misma forma que cuando empezó, ambos peleando a cada rato y en donde fuera. No poseían ningún tipo de remordimiento, aun si era el algún lugar sagrado o importante, a ellos les daba igual mientras pudiesen discutir.

Una cosa era muy cierta por esa última semana que pasaban juntos, el azabache estaba por dar a luz no obstante en secreto planeaba algo, Orochimaru quería llevarse al bebé una vez naciera, todo este tiempo había utilizado al albino como fuente de chakra y protección contra los ninjas que querrían esperar la vulnerabilidad del sanin.

Es por esa misma razón que unos días después de haber dado a luz, aprovechó que Jiraiya se iba a una misión larga para concretar su plan infalible.

Con una sonrisa altanera empaco lo justo y lo necesario, realizó el jutsu de cambio de imagen, escondió al pequeño entre su abrigo y con gran sigilo se escapó hacía el bosque de konoha.

Allí mismo se encontró con Kabuto el cual lo esperaba desde hace media hora.

-Veo que pudo pasar desapercibido, es hora de que nos vayamos hay que cuidar de ese pequeño para que el día de mañana nos ayude en nuestro plan.

-Tienes razón... Realmente amaba a ese tonto pero aun así no puedo abandonar lo que soy, mis ambiciones y deseos nublan la vista de mis ojos causando que no desee estar al lado de esa persona... Vayamos a la guarida más lejana, no quiero tener que encontrarme con él otra vez.


	4. Final alterno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un final alterno del cap anterior para los que deseaban algo diferente

Retomamos la historia en el momento preciso en donde Jiraiya escucho con suma atención como Orochimaru le decía esas palabras a Kabuto. El albino enojado por saber lo que planeaba ese azabache con su pequeño hijo, no le quedó más de otra que ir a enfrentarle.

—Tú de aquí no te vas Orochimaru, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo que te he dedicado me salgas con esto. Las noches en donde me dedicaste esas palabras, ¿Fueron una vil mentira mezclada con esa saña que tienes por ideología de vida?.  
nada en la vida más que esa dichosa voluntad del fuego ¿No?

—Hmm debiste saberlo desde hace tiempo, jamás me rebajaría a vivir en Konoha encargándome de ti, cuando bien podría estar llevando a cabo mis planes infalibles para cumplir todos mis objetivos en esta vida.

—Sabes por mi puedes irte a donde quieras, hacer lo que se te venga a la gana, acostarte con cuantos se te dé la gana solamente para adquirir sus conocimientos, pero una cosa es cierta y es que... No pienso permitirte que te vayas con Mitsuki a otra parte, simplemente es algo que no voy a dejarte hacer.

— Nunca hubiese imaginado que un tonto como tu posee el mínimo de neuronas como voluntad para desafiarme a mí a una pelea ¿Quieres luchar por el bebé que lleve yo por nueve meses? Adelante no me voy a rendir, ambos sabemos quién será el ganador de aquí.

—Hablas con tonos de superioridad más nada es preciso, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de realizar con tal de tener a nuestro hijo en mis brazos Orochimaru, desde ya te hablo- El albino se posicionó en una posición de batalla para realizar el primer ataque en contra de su ex pareja.

— Veo que no tengo opción contigo... Superas mis expectativas, comprendo el amor el amor que sientes por mí y este pequeño más no quiero vivir en completa sumisión. ¡Me niego a ser tu esposa!

— Espera unos minutos... ¿De qué hablas? Estás equivocado de la redonda si piensas que yo pensaba que iba a tratarte como otros hombres tratan a sus mujeres, es más iba a decirte que cuando te recuperes ibas a poder ir a misiones porque Tsunade permitió que vuelvas a ser un ninja de Konoha.

—Me niego, no voy a darle nada a este maldito pueblo me iré con el niño y tu no podrás hacer nada, ¡Kabuto! Sostenlo mientras peleo— El azabache le dio a su fiel seguidor su bebé para comenzar con esa pelea.

Ambos peleaban sin cesar en ningún momento, daban todo de si mismo tratando de defender sus ideales. Uno de ellos queriendo llevarse a Mitsuki, el otro queriendo quedarse con él.   
De un momento a otro ellos dos participaron en la típica escena cliché que puede haber en una historia de wattpad.   
Orochimaru cayendo encima de Jiraiya y este por inercia tocándole sin escrúpulos su trasero.

— Quita tus sucias manos de allí maldito sapo o te las verás con mi hermoso kunai — Expresó con un deje de enojo y un sonrojo.

— Dices eso pero estoy al 100% seguro de que si deseas esa vida conmigo, dime ¿Es más importante para ti esos experimentos que tú familia? Dímelo por favor.

— Cállate... Y si lo son, quiero dominar todos los jutsus habidos y por haber en este mundo.

— Ya veo, no importa lo que haga, lo que intente tu seguirás con esa ambición que te llevará a una gran perdición si no haces algo para evitarlo.

— No me importa caer bajo con tal de realizar todo lo que me propongo, seguiré con lo mismo, yo no soy un conformista como tú.

— ¿Conformista yo? Conformista el hombre que ahora mismo está luchando para quedarse con su hijo y de paso con la persona que ama.

— No digas eso, me haces sentir un poco de remordimiento.

— Eso que sientes es porque ambos sabemos con exactitud qué no deseas realmente eso que dices querer.

— No seas tonto, sabes muy bien cuál es mi sueño, no lo abandonaré por un bebé ni por ti.

— Excusas y excusas, evades todo lo que digo con vayas excusas, se honesto contigo mismo ¿Piensas vivir en eterno peligro o vivir una vida medianamente segura y buena con nuestro hijo?

— Jiraiya... Creo, que quizás y solo tal vez por un tiempo acepte pasarme al lado bueno.

— Al fin entras en razón, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡No tan rápido idiota! — Le golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y suspiro un tanto enojado.

— Supongo que es un sí a futuro.


	5. Parada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Argentina no existen las preparatorias por lo cual las secundarias son 5 o 6 años, también en los meses agosto septiembre y octubre es parte de invierno y primavera.   
> Advertencia: Es un AU

Las mañanas en la ciudad de Konoha, solían ser muy tranquilas sin inconvenientes algunos en ellas.   
Ese día en particular dos chicos esperaban el autobús de las nueve en punto de la mañana, uno de ellos llevaba lentes oscuros y un pequeño bastón. Poseía un cabello largo negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel clara y de aspecto suave. Vestía ropa de colegio, al parecer iba al mismo que el otro chico, que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Él joven que también estaba allí tenía el pelo blanco, el mismo estilo de ropa no obstante no utilizaba gafas ni nada por el estilo. Se notaba que era alguien despreocupado, con mirada aburrida y cara de quererse matar, seguramente era por el fatídico lunes de cada semana escolar.

Los cinco días hábiles se veían en la misma situación, parados allí mismo sin hablarse.   
Él albino sabía muy bien quién era el azabache, conocía a Orochimaru por los rumores de la escuela no obstante este otro no tenía idea de quién era Jiraiya.

Se conocían únicamente por vista aún si uno sabía el nombre del otro, jamás en su vida decidieron iniciar una conversación breve en espera del transporte.

Agosto, septiembre y octubre, tres meses en la misma rutina. Casi en los últimos dos meses del 4 grado, el año entrante estadía cursando su último año escolar sin haberse dirigido la palabra. ¿Sería así siempre?

Un día a mediados de octubre, Jiraiya decidió romper ya con el silencio.

\- ¿Es cierto que eres ciego? Nunca hemos hablado pero me mata la curiosidad.

\- ¿Te mata la curiosidad? Hemos estado aquí por 4 años seguidos esperando el mismo autobús. ¿Y recién ahora se te ocurre preguntarme? - Expreso con cierta burla referente a la pregunta tonta.

\- ¿Disculpa? Estaba intentando ser amable, ¿Que querías que hiciera? Que desde el primer día te dijera, ¡Ey hola! Estoy ansioso por saber tu nombre, ser tu amigo, saber si eres ciego y que no seas un cínico conmigo.

\- No lo veía de esa forma pero puede ser algo acertado, y si tú tonta cabecita se sigue preguntando por mi ceguera, si genio soy ciego por eso he usado esto por los últimos años.

\- De hecho la pregunta era una excusa para entablar una conversación, así que supongo que hola, soy Jiraiya.

\- ¿Jiraiya? Acaso no eres tú el que le juegas bromas estupidas a media escuela, eres un poco molesto, trata de evitarme conflictos.

\- Eso me parece un poco ofensivo, yo no le jugué bromas a media escuela, lo hice con la mayoría.

\- ¿La mayoría? Entonces el triple de problema contigo.

Ellos dos no pudieron seguir su conversación, el autobús llego justo cuando debía de hacerlo.

Ese no era el fin de los intentos de Jiraiya por llegar al hielo corazón del azabache. Lo iba a conseguir si o si, no se rendiría por nada en el mundo.   
Día tras día intentaba otra vez con diferentes tácticas que leía en páginas, ideas de como acercarse a alguien.

\- Hoy es un bonito día ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Bonito? No puedo describir que es bello sin verlo, pero si te refieres al clima... Si está bastante bello. 

Era un ¿Medio win? Había logrado hablar un poco antes de la llegada, pero no lo suficiente como pensó en su mente. Debía de pensar nuevas estrategias. 

Martes de un noviembre muy cálido

\- Ya que no puedes ver nada ¿Sientes más calor? Leí que hay gente que le falta uno de los sentidos y empieza a tener más desarrollado los otros.

\- Jiraiya, sentir la temperatura no es un sentido y si esa es tu pregunta no, no tengo los otros sentidos más desarrollados.

\- Al menos pude sacar algo de charla y dime ¿Naciste ciego o te hiciste ciego?

\- No voy a decirte eso, es un secreto que me llevaré a mi misma tumba - Suspiro acomodando sus cosas escuchando como frenaba el transporte - Lo siento, hablaremos otro día. 

Semanas llevaron a Jiraiya en pensar porque Orochimaru había perdido la vista, pero no llegaba a nada en concreto.   
Los rumores escolares apuntaban a que fue su propia familia quien lo hizo, otros que fue el mismo en un ataque de histeria y algunos otros que fue culpa de alguien se le quería robar.

En su mente rondó la idea de que fue su padre, sin permiso del propio chico busco en sus expedientes dándose cuenta las múltiples pruebas de maltrato que recibió de ese hombre... En ningún lado explicaba la ceguera pero estaba 100% seguro que era por eso y llegaría al cabo. 

Jueves de la segunda semana de noviembre.

Ese día lo tomo del brazo, hablarían en un lugar privado saltándose las clases... ¿Acaso Jiraiya ya estaba obsesionado con el otro chico? La respuesta era un si, años de conocerlo, no hablarle y luego si afectaron un poco en su corazón. 

\- ¡Oye idiota! ¿A dónde me llevas? Por como es tu mano juraría que eres Jiraiya.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

\- Oye puede que sea ciego pero sé cuándo me tocan el trasero así que será mejor que empieces a hablar.

\- ¿Fue tu padre el que te volvió ciego?

\- No, no fue el abusivo de mi padre el que hizo eso, yo nací siendo ciego solo que te mentí para ver su caías, ¿Y por qué esa cara? No es como su fuera a ser importante.

\- ¡Lo es! Escucha me gustas o bueno me generas cierto interés ¿Saldrías conmigo?

\- No, apenas te conozco pero acepto una salida en plan amigos y luego veremos qué pasará.

\- Entonces es una promesa aunque perdimos el autobús.

\- Eres un idiota.


	6. Rewrite the stars Orochimaru

Día soleado con algunas nubes cuando el cuerpo de un chico albino del lugar chocó contra un árbol del cual cayeron unas manzanas a su cabeza.

— ¿Algún día vas a lograr vencerme? No es tan difícil Jiraiya, deberías estar más despierto — Suspiro Orochimaru llevando una mano a su rostro un tanto decepcionado.

— ¡No es tan fácil! Me pierdo demasiado cuando luchó contra ti.

— ¿Contra mi? ¡Lo haces con todos! Con Hiruzen, con Tsunade, con otras personas de la misma aldea... Acepta que te falta aprender.

— Hmm... Aprendería mejor si mi maestro fuera alguien menos amargado tal vez.

— ¡Yo no soy un amargado! Tampoco tu maestro, además no existe otro mejor método de aprendizaje que el mismísimo entrenamiento que uno mismo hace.

— Entrenar solo es aburrido, cansado y sin diversión alguna.

— Entonces trata de que sea divertido para ti, no puedo estar todo el día encima tuyo para cerciorarme de que ejecutas todo lo que te he recomendado.

— Tu hablas tanto que me pierdo... Muchas palabras, muchos significados.

— Que te entran por un oído y salen por otro ¿Que tan hueco estás? Mejor piérdete pero entrenando, yo tengo que irme quede en ayudar a alguien con una investigación.

— Suena sospechoso pero está bien, nos vemos luego.

Una vez el azabache se fue, él otro chico se dejó caer al piso sentándose y suspirando levemente.

— ¿Algún día le diré que se quede? De todas formas no puedo ser un egoísta... Él tiene sus prioridades y son esas investigaciones que me confunden ¿Que es lo que buscas Orochimaru?

Pensamiento tras pensamiento manejaban la mente del chico mientras intentaba maniobrar cada movimiento, en su corazón no había otro lugar que su compañero. Su uso de razón peleaba por priorizar al chico o a los entrenamientos y en la mayoría terminaba ganando el ajeno.

Tantos motivos fuertes para mejorar como ninja se iban a la basura por perderse en los ojos negros pensando nuevamente en recorrer sus manos por sobre esa piel blanca que parecía tersa.

Cada pensamiento manejaba al menor convirtiéndolo de a poco en un fiel acosador, no obstante todo salía mal terminando con golpes de mujeres que mal pensaban la situación.

Cabe destacar que el entrenamiento con los sapos tampoco soluciono la obsesión amorosa del menor... Al contrario la aumentaba al ya no verlo a cada rato, Jiraiya parecía aquel caballero en busca de la doncella tan soñada, dedicándole cada hazaña, una y otra vez.

El superarse paso de ser un objetivo suyo para convertirse en un paso para llegar a los pensamientos del azabache porque para Jiraiya. Orochimaru lo aceptaría mejor si pudiese verlo con un rival... Después de todo muchos argumentaban que del odio al amor hay un paso... Primero llegar al odio, luego al amor y el odio lo ganaría siendo más fuerte que él.

Era sumamente extraña su interpretación de como quería enamorar al chico... En primer lugar ¿Cómo llego a eso? ¿En qué momento se perdió tanto en él?

Esas preguntas lo transportaban al pasado en donde recordó las primeras veces en las cuales lo vio, tan inocente, no veía maldad en él. Quizás alguien puro que quería para él mismo bajo sus sábanas a pesar de tener corta edad sabía de cosas de adultos.

Para sorpresa de quien sea que esté leyendo este capítulo, Jiraiya se terminó perdiendo así mismo luego de conocerlo, esas ganas de superar ese poder inmenso que tenía a pesar de no tener ventajas como otros ninjas lo enloquecían. Fetiche raro que muchos en ese mundo tenían... Enamorarse de alguien fuerte solamente para superarlo en fuerza y llegar a una relación ¿A quien se le ocurría? A muchos sería la respuesta que Jiraiya no sabía y paso sin saberlo por mucho tiempo.

\------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo era y es una perrita cruel, una vil y cínica perrita cruel.

Mientras que el albino entrenaba y se preparaba con los sapos para poder cumplir con la profecía impuesta por el sabio sapo de aquel monte, Orochimaru ya empezaba a experimentar por su propia cuenta.

Sonrisa orgullosa al observar con sus ojos de serpiente como su experimento número 24 se estaba cumpliendo.   
En un pequeño despacho oculto entre el bosque el azabache realizaba sus actos pecaminosos según los shinobis, se divertía jugando con la vida de aquellos niños que robaba de sus jóvenes madres para comprobar sus hipótesis, nada en aquel lugar era sabido, todo estaba sumamente guardado en secreto por el propio Orochimaru y el único que podría tener conocimiento de los actos indignos era Danzō quien muchas veces le encajó ideas al chico.

Ambos ninjas entrenando en artes diferentes sin saber que el tiempo les traía malas jugadas, sin tener un mínimo de saberes sobre que sería de cada uno. 

Jiraiya amaba a su amigo, pensaba y anhelaba poder estar con él, era su musa para soportar todo lo doloroso y sacrificador del entrenamiento, únicamente para demostrar su valía cuando pelearan en un futuro encuentro que ilusamente el albino creía que sucedería.

No obstante el ajeno nunca pensó en Jiraiya como un interés romántico, nadie le atraía de aquella forma "cursi" según él se expresaba cuando hablaba del sentimiento conocido popularmente como amor.

El romance para él era una molestia y más cuando lo alejaba de lo que realmente quería, aprender todos los jutsus y técnicas jamás sería tarea fácil pero él sería el único en conseguirlo. Era su objetivo en la vida, por lo que vivía y seguiría viviendo en una eternidad que tontamente creía que pasaría.

Los trabajos con el equipo Hiruzen iban como viento en popa, nadie sospechaba de la locura que internamente estaba invadiendo a Orochimaru ni tampoco sabían del nuevo entrenamiento de Jiraiya. Y Tsunade... Tsunade seguía siendo ella misma, una ninja médico que día a día se iba superando para no quedar atrás de sus compañeros y que gratamente si lo conseguía.

La misión del equipo de Hiruzen era sencilla, simplemente debían de alejar a los malditos que atormentaban a un pequeño pueblo del país del fuego.   
A pesar de la simpleza de la misión encomendada está sirvió muchísimo para que dos chicos dieran pie al indicio de ciertas cosas que desconocían del otro.

Se encontraban ellos dos adentro de la cabaña donde se estaban hospedando, afuera caía una fuerte tormenta. Tsunade y Hiruzen no estaban ya que ellos se habían ido a otra que estaba e la otra parte del pueblo para custodiar ambas zonas.   
La pareja de amigos/enemigos se miraba levemente con una leve expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado aburrido? Nos daremos cuenta cuando ellos vengan a atacarnos a nosotros o al pueblo, no hace falta quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde, simplemente gastaremos energía en vano... ¿No crees eso Orochimaru? — Cuestionó el albino

— No, simplemente creo que Hiruzen tiene razón pueden venir sigilosamente y debemos estar atentos, pueden atacarnos a cualquier hora, es nuestro deber batallar aún si cabeceamos del cansancio.

— ¡Es en vano! Solo quedaremos tan cansados que a la hora de pelear solo seremos un saco de carne para que el enemigo deguste en su cena.

— Quizás solamente tú seas ese saco de carne, yo tengo mis métodos para no caer en semejante vergüenza ante el enemigo.

— Tu y tus cosas raras ¿Será el día en el cual no cargues con esas cosas extrañas de siempre? Dudo que sea todo legal...

— Nadie dijo que lo que yo haga sea legal, ni si quiera saben si realmente lo fabrico yo o simplemente lo compro a algún mercenario que pasa por Konoha cada mes.

— No hay que ser tan inteligentes para saber realmente que tú haces todo sino ¿Donde es que te metes para que nadie te encuentre? Te recuerdo que con Tsunade te buscamos por horas hasta que te encontramos.

— O mejor dicho yo los encuentro a ustedes, no es mi culpa que sean tan idiotas como para no poder rastrear a otro ninja, no me sorprende que sean así después de todo se nota a la hora de pelear.

— Ninguno de nosotros es idiota por no poder encontrarte, solo sabes donde esconderte mejor como la serpiente que eres. 

Jiraiya no supo muy bien el porque estaba atacando de esa forma, se suponía que amaba a Orochimaru pero de cierta forma comprendía dentro suyo que algo más allá de sus manos pasaba con el chico y el mismo lo iba a sacar de esa oscuridad que suponía que lo atormentaba día a día y noche a noche.

\- ¿Así que intentas hacerme sentir como un delincuente únicamente porque no confías en mi? Y yo que pensaba que eramos amigos, que bajo caes Jiraiya. 

\- No es por eso, yo confió demasiado en tu palabra solo que en esto siento que encierras al gato. 

Un estruendo se escucho en el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña en conjunto de gritos liberados por los aldeanos que vivían cerca de allí, incluso gente que solamente fue a vacacionar. 

\- Debe ser el enemigo Jiraiya vamos - Respondió de forma fría quizá solo para librarse del interrogatorio de hace algunos minutos. 

\- No hemos terminado de hablar Orochimaru, esta charla quedará vigente. 

Tomaron sus armas yendo al ruedo, no tardaron en ser rodeados por los ninjas que estaban atacando el sitio, espalda a espalda estaban ambos viendo de que manera poder librarse de ello. El silencio era cómplice de la adrenalina que traía consigo el viento fresco de la noche, la brisa llevaba consigo hojas y la mirada feroces de los enemigos como si con eso pudieran asesinar estaba presente. 

Orochimaru con sus dedos dijo en total silencio y solo con leves señas "Uno, dos, tres, tu ve por la izquierda, yo por la derecha, a lo que el albino asintió. Para la fortuna de ellos dos no había sido tan difícil como pensaron, los kunais y las shurikens volaban clavándose en arboles o en los propios ninjas que participaban del ataque. 

Pensaban ilusamente que ganarían sin problema alguno, que luego irían ante Hiruzen y Tsunade victoriosos de haber vencido pero uno de ellos, el más fuerte tomo del cuello a Orochimaru, el chico obviamente intentaba liberarse pero era en vano, los brazos de aquel hombre y treinta y algo era más poderoso que el mismo. 

\- ¡SUÉLTALO MALDITO! - Grito Jiraiya colérico de ver a la persona que amaba en secreto en peligro. 

\- ¿Ehhh? No me digas que esta niñita es tu novia ¿De cuanto meses van? ¿Que pasa si rayo su cara? ¿Acaso intentarás matarme patético? 

El hombre estuvo a punto de cortar la mejilla de un asustado azabache, era la primera vez que estaba en ese tipo de problema y no era precisamente algo grato, al contrario odiaba sentirse inferior a alguno de sus pares. No obstante la valía de la determinación de Jiraiya era mucho más fuerte que un cumulo de masa andante sin un tornillo en la cabeza. 

Jiraiya no tardo en enfrentar a aquel hombre con todo el entrenamiento que valiosamente realizó, todo lo aprendido lo aplicó en aquella pelea que ganó, aquel hombre yacía en el piso con veinte kunais en la espalda y la cara completamente rayada, en la mente del albino solo rondaba la palabra venganza en su máximo esplendor. 

\- Nunca... Nunca dejaré que alguien te atrape de esa forma Orochimaru - Dijo con algo de dificultad después de semejante batalla 

El azabache por su parte de espectador por un momento desconfió de si Jiraiya podría ganarle a su captor pero por fortuna o infortunio lo logró, por primera vez en su vida se sintió débil, una amarga salvación para su autoestima y orgullo, en su boca no podía liberar un "Gracias Jiraiya por salvarme" simplemente su asqueroso orgullo se lo impedía de sobremanera. 

\- La próxima vez no hagas nada por mi, podría haberme liberado de ese mastodonte 

\- ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso por una vez en tu vida y acepta que te he salvado de morir a manos de ese ninja! 

\- No entiendo porque salvarme, somos compañeros y todo pero la misión siempre es la prioridad, debiste ir hasta donde estaban Hiruzen y Tsunade. 

\- ¿Sabes por que te he salvado? Más allá de que seamos compañeros de equipo tu eres mio, te amo Orochimaru y siempre voy a intentar salvarte de todo lo que pueda. 

Eso resonó continuamente en la cabeza de la serpiente observando con cierto enojo, no quería sentir ese sentimiento de debilidad, el sentir amor de esa forma por alguien nunca y jamás estará en sus planes como shinobi. 

\- No digas tonterías yo jamás seré tuyo, no existe algo tal como el amor en mi corazón y tu no podrías cambiarlo, se como son mis metas de sobra y no creo que estés en ellas, lo siento Jiraiya. 

\- No me rendiré tan fácil, podemos ser diferentes pero ya te dije mis planes que nunca van a cambiar, reescribiré la historia que estamos viviendo. 

\- Sigue soñando en aquel mundillo de cuentos infantiles lleno de cursilerias baratas. d

Jiraiya creía que con los años venideros todo iba a volver a estar bien, que estaría junto a Orochimaru de alguna forma especial pero todo se torno diferente cuando llego la guerra con los otros países. En cada pelea el albino se esforzaba por ayudar a Orochimaru a sobrevivir en las penumbras de la terrible guerra con poca comida y agua. 

Tal y como la perdiciones del sapo sabio dijeron Jiraiya se quedo en aquella aldea abandonada de la mano de kamisama entrenando y cuidando de tres pequeños niños los cuales ansiaban ser buenos shinobis aprendiendo cada técnica que el hombre le enseñaba. 

Ya para aquellas épocas la mirada de Orochimaru con respecto a la vida humana habían cambiado por completo, su frialdad y cinismo lo dominaron de una gran forma provocando que hiciera los experimentos mas inhumanos posibles que pusiesen existir, practicando con las células Hashirama, aprendiendo de forma ilegal jutsus que nunca debieron de existir, dominando las técnicas de viejos que ahora estaban muertos. 

Orochimaru estaba dejando de ser una persona sana, se convertía en un vil monstruo lleno de egoísmos, sin pensar en el daño ocasionado a ajenos ¿Ese era su destino? La soledad junto al poder que en sus entrañas anhelaba y que obviamente según él mismo iba a cumplir a raja tabla. 

El azabache de cierta forma a veces pensaba en Jiraiya, recordaba y recuerda varias de sus palabras cuando estaban en equipo con Tsunade, cuando iban en misiones y no negaba que en el fondo el le correspondía su amor pero no era bueno, Orochimaru no llevaría a Jiraiya a su mundo de experimentos que atentaban contra la vida de ciertas personas, jamás lo haría pues pensaba que el albino era el ninja más puro de corazón que jamás pudo haber conocido. si era así ¿Por que el no cambiaba? Si también lo amaba ¿Por qué no hacía algo a respecto? Todas esas preguntas eran fácilmente respondidas por el hombre de la melena larga negra como el ébano. 

\- Mis ambiciones son menos dolorosas que amar y perder Jiraiya, no podemos estar juntos ni aunque lo quisiéramos más que a nuestra vida propia ¿Como decir que soy tuyo si ni si quiera ves la realidad de la vida humana? No somos eternos, pero yo cambiaré eso y quizás... Quizá algún día estaremos juntos. 

Años de sucesos llenos de dolor, de un ninja renegado de su aldea por experimentar de forma indebida, por atentar contra la misma aldea, la mirada de él con el albino cruzándose y una leve lagrima invisible bajando hasta el suelo siendo confundida por la lluvia que caía del cielo en esa noche tormentosa. 

Las desilusiones eran el peor sentimiento que se podía llegar a experimentar y eso lo sabía demasiado bien Jiraiya cuando sufrió aquel ultimo encuentro, no hizo nada, no quiso luchar contra la persona que amaba tampoco intentar cambiarlo pues sabía que nunca lo iba a lograr si quiera, conocía su lugar, conocía todo. 

Pero no todo estaba perdido, un último encuentro de ellos dos en la aldea de la lluvia, Jiraiya siendo salvado por él, un beso lleno de amor entre ellos dos, el plan de la eternidad siendo realizado a la perfección, ambos viviendo el sueño de estar juntos de nuevo reescribiendo la historia. 

\- Jiraiya... 

Murmuro Orochimaru adentro de aquella crisálida en aquel árbol donde los sueños más puros se hacían realidad, el tsukuyomi infinito parecía una mentira dulce y seductora para el sannin


	7. Espontáneo

La faceta del amor se creía pasajera, con un sabor fuerte, tentativo y lleno de color pero al mismo tiempo doloroso cuando ya no estaba allí.

Orochimaru lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, acostado en su cama de mantas azules y abrazando aquel oso que su ex novio le regaló.

¿Por qué en su aniversario tuvo que pasar eso? Se preguntó así mismo cambiando la postura observando el techo blanco del cuarto, ¿No era lo suficiente para él? Nada, nada en ese momento podía cambiar su mentalidad pesimista ante la situación de completa tristeza y agonía.

Nunca sintió amor antes, para él era una molestia más pero cuando ese albino se presentó, dándole parte de su corazón. Orochimaru, Orochimaru sintió un calor que nunca antes le sucedió.   
Salieron varias veces juntos a un montón de sitios que frecuentaban las parejas de su ciudad, una situación nueva tras otra, conociéndose el uno al otro.

La alegría era presente, todo pretendía estar bien, un año estaba por cumplirse y para ambos era dar el siguiente paso, los dos estaban listos pues confiaban el uno en el otro.

En una noche bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del cuarto. Ellos dos compartieron un momento íntimo. Jadeos, gemidos, palabras románticas mezcladas con la perdida de inocencia y amor se unían en un solo acto, el amor estaba presente, la idea de compartir más era cada vez potente y fuerte, irrompible según el azabache que veía dormir al término del acto a su pareja.

Recuerda haber acariciado los cabellos blanquecinos con total delicadeza, sintiendo la suavidad de ellos y lo sedoso que estaban.

Dime Jiraiya ¿Por qué lastimar a alguien que solo te amaba?

Orochimaru pensaba aquello mientras maldecia su maldita debilidad ante una situación de guerra contra sigo mismo, intentaba no llorar por el imbécil pero al mismo tiempo ese imbécil era a quien el amaba.

Amaba, quería, atesoraba al pervertido que escribía sobre sus actos sexuales en un libro que pretendía vender.

Amaba, quería, atesoraba al idiota que llegaba tarde aún si le decías media hora antes.

Amaba, quería atesoraba al amoroso que cuidaba de el cuando se enfermaba, que le cocinaba cuando el no deseaba hacerlo, que le daba ánimos cuando creía no poder lograr algo.

Dime, dime de una maldita vez porque lastimarme Jiraiya.

Gritaba el dolido del corazón mientras le pegaba a sus almohadas con total ira, ya no le importaba llorar, gritar.

Lo que vio aquella tarde le dejo bien en claro varias cosas.

Jiraiya no lo amaba, amaba a la mujer que en ese momento abrazo y le dedicó palabras de amor.

Amaba a la que le había dicho que gracioso había sido enamorar al chico que se sentaba a su lado en las clases. 

Orochimaru ya no sabía que pensar, para el todo acabo, nada sería igual y debería ver a ambos en la escuela, todo acabo con Jiraiya, ya nada importaba.

No importaba haber perdido todo confiado por un amor, no importaba haber soñado un futuro junto a él, ya no le importaba nada más.

Ya era una persona fría, nada le dolía. 

Wenas, escribí este fic tal como se me vinieron las ideas a la cabeza, es espontáneo y por eso se llama así.


	8. Casados

La dulce vida de casados pensó Jiraiya con una mueca en su rostro mientras leía el diario y tomaba su desayuno mientras Orochimaru lo regañaba por enésima vez.

— Ya estoy cansado Jiraiya, anoche te dije lava los platos porque te tocaba a ti, despierto y resulta que te pasaste mi pedido por la raja ¡Tienes que ayudar también! No puedes ir de perezoso por la vida.

— Pero no hice cualquier cosa, anoche fui al cuarto y tuvimos sexo.

— ¡Lo hicimos porque creí que si me hiciste caso! — Grito bastante colérico.

— Amor no vamos ni un año de casados y ya Quiero pedir el divorcio — Bromeó aunque esa broma le costó que el otro le lanzará un cuchillo.

— No digas estupideces, bien que me rogaste que me casara contigo.

— Eras tú o comprarme una almohada tamaño real... Aunque creo que aún no es muy tarde para.

— ¡Para nada! Mira Jiraiya yo te amo y tú me amas a mi por lo tanto considero justo que hagamos por igual todo.

— Hmm tú solo quieres mandarme... ¿Y que recibo a cambio?

— ¿Además de mi amor incondicional? No lo sé... Quizás tener sexo conmigo, tú lo disfrutas mucho más que yo y siempre lo andas pidiendo como un loco.

— Haberlo dicho antes aunque exijo dos rondas enteras.

— ¿Dos? En ese caso harás todas tus tareas sin protestar por dos semanas, con una leve queja ya te quitaría el privilegio.

— ¿Por una noche de dos rondas? Tú sí que quieres matarme Orochi~

— Ahh ¿Y quién dijo que sería por una noche? Puedo extenderlo a tres. 

— Seis noches y lo haré sin quejarme.

— No, serán tres sabes que no aguanto tanto contigo sudando arriba

— Tsk ¿Y que tal cuatro?

— ¿Cuatro? Creo que me parece algo razonable... Pero tú seguirás la promesa porque en más de una ocasión no lo haz hecho.

— Mi amor tú sabes que cualquier cosa que yo prometa lo cumpliré a la perfección.

Comentó el albino mientras sujeto de la cintura al azabache repartiéndole besos por todo su cuello.

— ¡Jiraiya en la cocina no!

— No te oigo cariño porque estoy muy ocupado limpiando~

— ¡Jiraiya idiota esto no es parte del trato!

— No te oigo~ — Canturreo emocionado mientras defendía por la piel de su pareja.

— Juro que tendré una venganza muy dulce...

Justo después de decir aquellas palabras Jiraiya tomo uno de los cuatro días que le brindo Orochimaru del trato anteriormente nombrado.   
No obstante a la mañana siguiente el Sannin de las serpientes sí que tomo su dulce venganza, llenando la cara de Jiraiya con crema y salsa de caramelo. 

— Eso te pasa por no respetar lo que te digo... Ah y limpiaras lo que haz ensuciado con crema.

Jiraiya intentando quitarse eso de la cara había manchado las sábanas del cuarto junto a otras cosas que se encontraban cerca.

— Orochi tú sí que eres muy cruel cuando te lo propones.

— Y tú eres muy aprovechador cuando se trata de ciertas cosas.

— Pero bien que me amas tal cual soy.

— Quizás tengas razón en algunas cosas que dices.

En ese momento con todo y la cara embargada de cosas dulces ellos dos se besaron.


	9. Cambios

Cuatro años era el tiempo, el lapso donde no vio más a su albino amigo, transcurso en el cual perdió todo contacto con él. Hasta aquel mensaje hace dos días, con la simple frase de "Voy a visitarte" el número era el mismo, Orochimaru nunca lo borro por la sencilla idea, de que en algún momento se contactaría con él y para sorpresa de si mismo ocurrió.

Recordaba haberse encontrado tonando un café, mientras leía los documentos de aquella empresa en la que trabajaba, alejado de cualquier distracción hasta el característico sonido de su celular, no supo porque decidió verlo, nunca lo hacia cuando estaba trabajando pero. Ahí mismo tuvo aquella corazonada, las ganas de saber que era aquel sonar.

Quedo estático, duro como una piedra cuando sus ojos observaron la pantalla reflejando el nombre del contacto "Jiraiya" al leer el mensaje sintió algo cálido en su pecho, combinado con unas ganas de volver a sentir aquel sentimiento de amor.

Rememorar los recuerdos de un pasado amor para muchos es doloroso, para otros es normal pero para muy pocos es algo feliz, para él era demasiado feliz leer que tal persona se puso en comunicación. 

— Jiraiya ¿Que hiciste todo este tiempo? — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Rápidamente ambos se destinaron a hablar por mensaje, pactando cuando seria el encuentro de los dos y donde podría quedarse el mayor, la alegría de Orochimaru era notable, él recordaba al chico como alguien alegre, pervertido, vivaz y hace mucho tiempo extrañaba tener alguien así en su vida.

"Espero no hayas cambiado Jiraiya, aun esperó ver esa faceta tuya" — Fue el mensaje que no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Llegó el ansiado día del encuentro, el azabache utilizando uno de sus tantos kimonos, arreglando su cabello tal y como lo hacia cuando salia con Jiraiya, nunca iba a negar el hecho de que a pesar de todo siempre lo amo... Lo quiso como la primera vez y eso no se puede cambiar con el tiempo, algo tan fuerte como un amor honesto es indestructible como un diamante.

Orochimaru lo espero en la estación, miraba con una sonrisa el reloj dándose cuenta que el avión no tardaría en arribar y volverlo a ver tras largos años en su piel producía una sensación de cosquilleo y ni hablar de su corazón que latía a mil por horas.

Entonces los cuentos que contaban las madres eran ciertos, cuando una princesa veía a su enamorado todo parecía detenerse, para Orochimaru aquello paso.

Ambos se acercaron pero él noto algo en el otro, vio que aquella alegría que detonaba no estaba, quien veía ahí no era el verdadero Jiraiya sino alguien que de apariencia era él pero de sentimiento era otro.

— Las personas cambian, nada es igual para siempre — Hablo seriamente — Quizás sea momento de que intentes volverme a lo que era antes Orochimaru, dame la alegría de ser el anterior. 

Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, oyo aquellas palabras y no dudo en asentir, la espera era dolorosa pero toso iría bien para ellos.

— Siempre llegas tarde, también para esto pero no me sorprende de ti

— Me fui por muchos asuntos, pero un hombre siempre vuelve por su enamorado. — Expresó acercándose al ajeno, con una pícara sonrisa

— Cuatro años... Demasiado tiempo pero valió la pena Jiraiya, ahora deberé cambiarte a lo que eras — Si aquel hombre aparentemente serio era su amado, él no se rendiría fácilmente, quería al chico del cual se enamoro en el antaño

— Un pervertido enamorado de un chico más blanco que la leche — Bromeó, algo del antiguo estaba aún.

— Mira, ya esta volviendo tu mal uso del humor ¿Probamos midiendo que tan pervertido eres? — Uso aquel tono de sarcasmo de siempre.

— Touche, no pierdes nunca el toque.

— Para ti nunca, ahora vayamos a mi casa, allí te quedarás.

Los dos tenían un largo camino que recorrer, algo arduo pero al mismo tiempo rápido, se conocían y no faltaba mucho para que todo vuelva a lo que era.


	10. Tomarse de las manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi Au en donde Orochimaru nunca decidió traicionar a la aldea ni hacer experimentos inhumanos.

Transcurría las cuatro y media de la tarde, el sol estaba en su punto culmine, la gente solía pasar o hablar mutuamente en aquella tarde tan espléndida. A la distancia del sitio se veían aproximarse los sannins, quienes volvían de una misión bien ejecutada.

— Nos fue bien en la misión — Comentó la rubia — Creo que nos merecemos unos sakes.

— ¿Unos sakes dices? La última vez que hicimos eso tuvimos que llevarte entre Orochimaru y yo. 

— ¡Oh vamos Jiraiya! Aunque no te atreves a tanto se entiende — No iba a dejar pasar el tiempo para burlarse de él.

— ¡¿Como dices?! ¡Yo me atrevo a cualquier cosa!

Orochimaru quien veía la escena, simplemente suspiro. A veces su pareja podía llegar a ser insoportable.

— ¿Ah si? Te reto a que tomes de la mano a Orochimaru, siempre dices que es tu novio pero te la pasas tratándolo como un amigo.

Tsunade había pegado en el blanco, ese era un tema que incomodaba a la joven pareja, los dos eran penosos, Jiraiya no por el lado de la vergüenza sino por el sentido de que comprendía que a su novio le apenaba un poco la muestra de afecto o mejor dicho, aún no se acostumbraba.

— Llámame cobarde pero jamas haría algo que incomodara a Orochi — Infló algo su pecho, haciéndose el caballero.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el azabache tomara iniciativa, sostuvo la mano del albino y con una leve sonrisa lo invito a caminar con él.

Tsunade los vio alejarse, simplemente lo dejo pasar alegre, ella sólo quería apurar algo la unión de ellos dos y quizás así impedir que Jiraiya deje de mirar en secreto a su novio e incitarlo más a que fuese totalmente honesto.

— Esperaré tu libro Jiraiya — Murmuró riéndose.

Por el otro lado, con la pareja se había empezado una pequeña charla mientras caminaban, eran ellos dos hablando de sus sentimientos y de lo que comerían aquella noche. Iban a festejar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una misión les había salido sin fallos.

— Es extraño — Comentó el albino — Nunca pensé que quien tomase la iniciativa sea tu, creía que te incomodaba esto.

— ¿Eso pensabas? No me incómoda, solo no estoy acostumbrado y estoy esperando a que seas tu quien me haga acostumbrarme — Aquel tono coqueto sólo lo utilizaba con su pareja.

— ¡Orochimaru! — Le recriminó por haberlo sonrojado — Esta bien, supongo que de a poco iré a darte más demostraciones.

— Por favor, sería perfecto aunque debo decirte algo — Realizo un gesto con su otra mano, para que acercara su cara a él — No vuelvas a espiarme, sé que sigues con la idea de tus libros.

— ¡Oye! ¿Tan evidente soy? Pensé que había podido despistarte — Algo de confianza en si mismo se rompió en él.

— A mi quizás pero no a las serpientes que tengo custodiando mi casa, son por predicación.

— Ya veo, al menos no eres como las chicas del pasado que golpeaban — Aquello hizo reír a Orochimaru.

— Soy tu novio, es normal que me mires por cierto ¿Que quieres comer esta noche?

— Sorprendeme, la ultima vez fue ramen y te quedo expendido.

— Tal vez te prepare algo de Curri.

Ambos se fueron alejando de todos, para irse a descansar y a comer algo rico. Todo aquello mientras se tomaban de las manos.


	11. Acurrucarse

Si de algo tenían la certeza, era que cuando Orochimaru llegaba tarde de una misión, hiper cansado de tanto haber cumplido con su deber. Lo único que deseaba hacer era tomar un relajante té verde y acurrucarse en los brazos de Jiraiya, aquellos dos factores mínimos lo transportaban a un mundo de relajante placer sin llegar a nada sexual, el cariño era más que suficiente.

— Jiraiya — Murmuró dejando la taza humeante en la mesa, ambos estaban en el sofá, con una manta cubriendo — ¿Tienes trabajo matutino mañana?

— Creo que no Orochi, podemos quedarnos en cama todo el día si quieres, te noto muy cansado hoy y de seguro se pasará al día siguiente — Este acariciaba el cabello largo de su pareja, sintiendo aquella suavidad.

— Seria perfecto, hace demasiado tiempo no nos dábamos esos gustos... Sobretodo desde que comenzaste a escribir ese tonto libro.

— ¿Tonto libro dices? Oh vamos cariño, tu debes entender que eres mi musa en aquella obra literaria llena de buena narrativa y prosa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio o solo deseas molestar? Lo único de lo que trata ese libro, es de como tener sexo con alguien — Tras decir aquello se cruzo de brazos bastante enojado.

— Ya me disculpado cariño, pero no tengo la culpa de que nuestros encuentros sean tan especiales como para utilizarlos de inspiración.

— Solo callate y dame un abrazo, necesito sentir tu calor, esta helando últimamente.

— Como gustes mi serpiente querida — Se rió leve, comenzando a tocarlo provocando espasmos en él.

Sus momentos de tranquilos eran esos, discutir una muy pequeña y corta cantidad de tiempo, terminar hablando del maldito libro de su pareja, solo para terminar cerrando con unos cuantos besos como abrazos.

— Cuando eramos jóvenes odiabas esto, decías que yo era un pesado que solo quería molestar — Era cuando apenas iniciaban su romance — Eras simplemente cruel, muy cruel.

— Oye no me culpes, tu eras el que iba y veía a cualquiera desnuda o desnudo, tenia algo de asco de ser tocado por alguien así, luego me di cuenta que ibas enserio conmigo y aquella fue otra historia, ahora mismo solo dedicate a amarme.

— ¿A amarte? Cariño eso no hago desde la primera vez que te ví y pensé que eras un niño arrogante, uno presumido por sus habilidades pero con una belleza increíble.

— Oh no, ya vas a empezar a hablar de que creías que yo era una niña, de que mi apariencia se asemejaba a una.

— Y aun lo sigo pensando, pareces una doncella solo que con el rostro más definido. 

Tras decir aquello sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, se tocaron con sus manos entrelazando y sus cuerpos de a poco de pegaban al otro, la taza de recién ya no humeaba, el sol de la bella tarde ya no alumbraba, la brisa de la noche se abría paso al sitio pero ellos dos no la sentían. Tan acurrucados que el helar de un prominente invierno no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo, quizás una pareja a prueba de cualquier clima y sumamente enamorada.


	12. Viendo una película

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU escolar OroJira

Todos los viernes por la noche, cuando ya no tenían nada que hacer la pareja se reunía. Generalmente en la casa del azabache pues sus padres nunca estaban, ellos dos pedían el mismo tipo de pizza acompañado de algunas cervezas, no era secreto que Orochimaru adoraba embriagar a su novio para ver lo cariñoso que se ponía.

— ¡Ey Orochimaru! ¿Que película vamos a ver hoy? Que conste que me tocaba a mi escoger, la ultima vez vimos la que tu deseabas — Buscaba en la caja de películas alguna interesante.

— Me parece justo, siempre y cuando no sea una de esas películas eróticas, sabes que me aburren — Suspiró levemente, estaba en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas, viendo a su pareja.

— Oh vamos, bien que cuando la vemos terminas pidiendo que hagamos esas mismas escenas, no trates de engañarme serpiente — Se burlaba levemente, termino agarrando la película de titanic.

— ¿Enserio quieres ver esa película cursi? La hemos visto como 4 veces y siempre terminas llorando con Jack en la madera flotante.

— ¡Pero a mi me encanta! Es una película romántica, además me gusta cuando están en la escena del auto y — No pudo terminar de hablar pues le taparon la boca, con un beso.

— Solo busca algo que podamos ver ambos, tal vez una película de acción o misterio, quizás una de terror.

— ¿Y que tal Harry Potter? Hay tantas que alguna podríamos ver — Busco entre los filmes, solo estaban la uno, cuatro y seis — ¿Cual quieres? Siento que la que más me agrada es la 6, ya la ví pero es genial de todas formas.

— Me gusta la idea, la seis también es de mi sumo gusto, tiene bastantes toques que le dan profundidad a la trama.

— Entonces la iré poniendo, no falta mucho para que ya llegue la pizza.

Justamente en aquel momento tocaron la puerta, Orochimaru se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la puerta. Allí mismo le pago al repartidor y tomo las pizza junto al refresco, una vez listo se dirigió a la sala en donde coloco todo en la mesa.

— Ya le di play, ¿Compraste la pizza de doble queso o la de jamón y queso? — Eran las dos tipos que siempre pedían.

— Esta vez, es la de doble queso, la última vez caminos de jamón y queso, había que variar — Tomo un trozo dándole un mordisco.

La película comenzó, ellos dos al principio le prestaban la debida atención, no obstante en algún punto, le interesaban más ver quien podía sostener la mordida con tira de queso. Más larga de los dos.

— ¡Ya te dije que la mía esta más larga! Solo mira, mide demasiado — Señalaba en hilo de queso. 

Al otro le pareció tierno, por ende únicamente con el afán de vengarse de la supuesta victoria, se acerco para besar sus labios rompiendo aquel hilo.

— ¿Así que la más larga? Me parece que no, yo ganó esta vez.

— ¡Tramposo! Sangre sucia inmunda.

— ¿Ah si? Perdona por no ser tan puro como tu, sangre pura, de buen linaje de brujos.

— Cariño... Creó que debemos de dejar de beber mientras vemos películas.

— Pero si esto es — Lo tomo para darle otro beso — Una travesura realizada.

Ellos dos no pararon de divertirse aquella noche, descubrieron muy a su agrado que Harry Potter tenia un amplió repertorio de frases, utilizables para parejas y momentos indicados.

— Si dices aloho mora cuando tenemos sexo ¿Se me abriría mi ano?

— Jiraiya, deja la cerveza y mejor vete a dormir, es demasiado tarde para vagar por estos pasillos.

— Aburrido~


	13. Primera cita

Si de algo estaba seguro Jiraiya, era que invitar a Orochimaru a salir no iba a ser para nada fácil, lo intento tantas veces y en todas el chico lo rechazo profundamente. Una vez incluso le tiro el agua que estaba bebiendo, alegando a que prefería salir con un bagre, que con Jiraiya, no obstante el chico no iba a desistir de sus ansias de tener al chico de sus múltiples sueños cono fantasías nocturnas.

Aprovecho un evento de la escuela, era uno para recaudar fondos en el cual los chicos y chicas eran vendidos para tener una cita con el comprador, Jiraiya término ganando a Orochimaru aquella tarde.

— Aceptó ir a esa CIRA Jiraiya, pero más te vale que sea una maravillosa.

— Oh claro que lo sera Orochimaru, haré que nunca lo olvides.

Ese día se colocó su mejor atuendo, uno negro que lo hacia lucir elegante y su cabello bastante bien peinado, estaba hecho un galán.

La primera parada en aquella cita fue el restaurante, Jiraiya escogió uno por su sofisticación y porque sus padres fueron allí la primera vez que salieron, era algo bastante especial.   
Ellos dos se miraron y el alguno invito al otro a escoger lo que quiera del menú, cosa que hizo.

— Y bien Jiraiya ¿Por que me invitaste tantas veces a salir? Siempre te digo que no estoy interesado — Coloco sus manos en su mentón, ansiando una respuesta.

— Porque te me haces interesante, aquella forma tuya de ser es cautivante,como una flor floreciendo en invierno, es raro pero maravilloso. A mis ojos eres eso y más.

— Estoy conforme con tu respuesta, quizás debí aceptarte antes, dime ¿Planeas más citas o aquí se termina el ingenio?

— No me conoces bien Orochimaru, tengo un arsenal de planes para ti y para mi, puedo pensar demasiados escenarios para llegar a tu corazón.

— Entonces intentalo, llega al fondo de lo que es mi corazón y cambia todo a tu favor.

— Eso haré, ten paciencia y verás como el gran Jiraiya triunfara.

— A veces eres demasiado positivo para este mundo ¿Lo sabías?

— Todo el mundo me lo dice, pero en mi opinión esta totalmente bien serlo, la gente no puede ser negativa todo el tiempo.

— Bueno, es una bonita interpretación — Le dio la razón antes de tomar aquella copa de vino.

El resto de la velada se la pasaron hablando, compartían diferentes gustos pero que de cierta forma congeniaban un poco, Orochimaru entendía que aquel chico que vino una vez corriendo a toda marcha, con flores y chocolates no era alguien asqueroso por como pensó. Sino que ahora lo veía dulce.   
Al termino de la comida ambos pasearon por el parque, viendo las estrellas, Jiraiya sostenía la cintura de Orochimaru y este se dejaba ser. Al termino de aquella noche Jiraiya lo llevo a su casa, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

— Fue una buena velada Jiraiya, no pensé que pudieses ser romántico — Alabó el chico.

— Claro que puedo serlo, si me das más oportunidades verás de lo que soy capaz.

— Esperaré eso entonces.


	14. Besos

Jiraiya sabia cuanto amaba Orochimaru besarlo, a pesar de que este nunca lo dijese con total libertad. Se daba a entender por sus actos y demás cuestiones que al albino lo llegaron a comprarse bálsamos de labios con sabores.

El azabache a ver los seis bálsamos de distintos sabores sonrió, sería interesante jugar un juego, le tapó a Jiraiya los ojos y se colocó el primer bálsamos en sus labios.

— Dime, a que sabe esto — Se acerco a darle un beso, el cual fue respondido — Si aciertas la mayoría te ganas un premio.

— Interesante — Saboreó un poco sus labios — Me sabe a fresa ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Preguntó totalmente confiado de su respuesta.

— Haz acertado, era de fresa entonces tienes un punto, si adivinas tres más ganas tu premio — Tomo otro, esta vez uno que era de color amarillo, acerco sus labios a Jiraiya. Esta vez fue un beso francés.

— Me sabe a plátano, bonita elección aunque deberías tu de probad el condón que sabe justamente a aquello — Jiraiya se destacaba por ser un chico demasiado directo, sobretodo con su sexualidad.

— Hmmm lo que quieras, solo si ganas — A Orochimaru no le interesaban mucho esos temas — Tratare de hacerlo más difícil, esta vez será un beso rápido.

— ¡Oye! Eso es hacer trampa, eres un tramposo de alto calibre.

— Es que nunca te dije que esto sería fácil, sabes que dentro de mis juegos hay trampas y engaños, no por nada me llaman serpiente en la ciudad.

— Lo que digas serpiente engreída, solo te perdono por ser tu.

— Así me gusta cariño mio — Se colocó esta vez en labial rojo, un sabor a manzana y su beso fue corto, de unos dos segundos quizás — Adivina, acuerdate dos más y ganas.

— No se si pondrás una traba en en premio, pero podría jurar a que me sabe a sandía ¿Esto en lo cierto?

— No, no estas en lo cierto, la verdad es que es de manzana roja — Sonrió con malicia — Pero los siguientes besos prometo que serán mas largos, era para probar que tan bueno eras adivinando. 

— Eres cruel, demasiado cruel pero aun así me gustas.

Siguieron besándose con diferentes bálsamos labiales de sabores, entre ellos había de chocolate, moras y naranja, todos aquellos fueron parando a los labios de Orochimaru para posteriormente quedar siendo saboreados por Jiraiya. Estaban en la recta final de su juego en donde el albino había ganado.

— Me debes mi premio Orochi~ — Se quito la tela para verlo con claridad, sus labios poseían un leve enrojecimiento por haber probado diferentes y limpiado con una servilleta.

— Tu premio va a ser que yo pruebe esos condones que tanto decías, quiero saber si tienen mejor sabor que los bálsamos.

— ¡¿Enserio lo dices?! Tu nunca quieres hacer esas cosas por mi, pero si hoy te sientes a gusto no dudare en realizarlo contigo.

— Muy halagador Jiraiya, te lo mereces por tener tan buen gusto y no lo digo por el sabor de los bálsamos.

— Tengo un buen gusto en chicos, lo sé tu eres prueba de aquello.

Tras decir aquello ambos se dieron un beso, iban a seguir jugando toda la noche.


	15. 15 Egoísmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru es egoísta

La guarida no parecía tan fría y helada hasta los huesos, o tan sombría como lo era hasta hace poco. Sino que se notaba con nitidez, que el dueño de aquel hogar estaba feliz. 

Orochimaru si pudiese definirse en aquel momento, utilizaría sin dudarlo dos veces la palabra "Egoísmo" en todas sus variantes habidas y por haber. 

Estaba siendo un completo egoísta al mantener a Jiraiya con él. A terminar acaparando su persona para sí mismo sabiendo, que la cuarta guerra shinobi estaba a punto de detonar. Pero no quería volver a perderlo, no ahora que estaba viviendo su romance de adolescente. 

Esta oportunidad era como el oro, en su juventud no disfrutó el amor por culpa de las misiones, y su horrible deseo enfermo de juventud eterna. 

¿Cómo podría sacrificar esas mañanas despertando enredado en sus brazos? 

Ese pecho que servía de apoyo, y que de cierta forma lo prefería más, que a las más finas almohadas. Esos brazos musculosos que abrazaban su esbelto cuerpo, y que nunca pensó que necesitaría tanto. 

¿Dejaría pasar esas tardes bebiendo té juntos, porque era tan estricto que no permitía el alcohol? 

Solo ellos dos sentados en frente mirándose fijamente, pero sin incomodarse, hablando de temas triviales, o de las experiencias que tuvieron de jóvenes y hoy en día son hilarantes. 

¿Y qué tal terminar perdiendo esas noches de placer a la luz de la luna? 

Sintiendo el cuerpo de él encima suyo, sus manos recorriendo con maestría todo su ser, sabiendo donde tocar hasta llevarlo a ese reino, que nunca pensó entrar. Sus miradas chocando de vez en cuando, esos halagos que sonaban como melodías, sus manos que en algún momento se entrelazarian, y el cabello largo despeinado de ambos tocándose, hasta formar un negro y blanco perfecto. 

¿Tan masoquista como para olvidar todos esos detalles, y dejar a uno de los héroes de Konoha volver a la batalla? 

No. La respuesta era negativa. 

Había arriesgado su vida aquella vez para salvarlo de sus ex estudiantes. Si ahora estaba vivo era por él, y solo por él. Su amado no le debía nada a ese pueblo. Ya había hecho demasiado por ellos, ahora mismo no tenía porqué saber que otra guerra estallaría. 

Orochimaru prefería mentirle en la cara, afirmando que la paz estaba intacta. Decirle que era muy pronto como para volver a ese lugar, y que probablemente sería mejor volver en unos meses, porque aún no estaba curado del todo. 

Era un egoísta, deseaba quedarse al hombre para sí mismo, para sentirse amado, después de tanto tiempo que estuvieron separados… Es de su propiedad. Es su amado. Es Jiraiya. 

— Soy egoísta — Murmuró muy despacio — Verdaderamente egoísta 

La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas iluminando a la pareja. El azabache estaba apoyado, como se había vuelto costumbre, en el fornido pecho de su amado, Jiraiya por su parte le abrazaba con un brazo su cintura. 

— No puedo permitir tu ida, no ahora — Alzó su rostro para ver su cara — Iré por ti. 

Su egoísmo radica en tener a Jiraiya vivo, sin embargo sabe que alguien debe tomar su lugar en la batalla. 

— Solo necesito una despedida — Siseó incorporándose un poco en la cama. 

Su cabello caía elegantemente por su cuerpo desnudo. Su mirada seguía fija en el hombre, que dormía plácidamente. Su mano fue a parar en la mejilla de este, rozandola con suma delicadeza, mientras entrecerró sus ojos, y poco a poco se acercó depositando un beso en sus labios. 

— Es un hasta luego, volveré siendo alguien, que ayudó a la paz que tanto amas.


	16. Espontáneo cap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del drabble espontáneo

El despertador sonó demasiado fuerte. Por algunos segundos, hasta que un manotazo lo tiró de la mesa de luz, simplemente para que aquel brazo quedase reposado por un rato. Al instante se oyó un gruñido de molestia total. Las mañanas para Orochimaru eran tortuosas cuando no tenía a nadie al lado en su cama, cuando ni siquiera alguna de esas conquistas de una noche se quedaban, para mínimo desayunar a pesar de que lo pidiera. Ese día era uno de ellos, en los cuales despertaba con las secuelas de una noche bastante agitada. El cabello hecho una maraña de enredos cubriendo su rostro pálido, su cuerpo decorado con alguna que otra marca como chupetones o mordidas, y aquellos conjuntos de mercería con encaje que tanto amaba usar… Después de todo. La decepción amorosa lo llevaba a buscar "Amor" en donde no había, a buscar "Adoración" en donde simplemente estaba presente como algo físico, meramente superficial y sin pizca de cariño. Se podría mentir a él mismo si dijera que aquello lo hacía sentir completo, porque no era así. Lo sabía, entendía que era usado por otros. Pero, ¿En donde iba a encontrar su modo de desquite? La terapia no lo estaba ayudando como debía, solo le decían una y otra vez como había pecado en acostarse con un hombre. Basura, eso era aquel terapeuta. 

— Parece que llegaré tarde si no me apuro — Susurro aún acostado en aquella postura incómoda — Tendré que verlo seguramente, ver su cara, su cuerpo, su persona nuevamente, y junto a él aquella perra — Se incorporó un poco en la cama, mirando a su lado en donde anteriormente estaba un chico, que había conocido apenas en un bar — Se fue. Como todos — Iba a ignorar completamente lo que pasó, hasta que su mano rozó un papel — ¿Su número? — Preguntó una vez lo tomó para leerlo — Es la primera vez que pasa, posiblemente quiera otra noche — No le dio más importancia, que la de dejarlo arriba de la mesa. 

La habitación, anteriormente era un canto a la gloria por su limpieza y cuidado, ahora no era nada más que un desastre. El mismo Orochimaru lo podía apreciar, libros dispersados por la habitación sin orden alguno, la ropa tirada en la silla del escritorio, únicamente para que al despertar la cambiará de lugar a la cama, por último el único regalo que sobrevivió de aquel imbécil, que lo destruyó. Estaba colgado en el alto de la pared pegado sobre la diana de darnos, una foto de Jiraiya sonriendo que estaba allí se encontraba llena de dardos, cada día probaba atinar mejor en su rostro de completo idiota. 

— Buenos días — Dijo al aire cuando estuvo de pie, tirando el dardo dando en una parte de la mejilla — Casi — La expresión de su rostro denotaba desilusión — La próxima daré en el blanco — Se acercó a su armario para abrirlo de par en par, tomó la ropa para aquel regreso de clases — Si crees que vas a verme deprimido por tu broma estúpida estás completamente equivocado, Jiraiya.

Durante el receso de clases trabajó demasiado en sí mismo, a pesar de que la ayuda psicológica, y la tendencia sexual poco sana no le ayudarán del todo. Buscó por cuenta propia maneras de poder sanar su ego roto, extrañamente lo consiguió teniendo más interés en cuidarse personalmente, a veces la mera imagen de uno mismo ayuda en los pensamientos, que se tienen de uno mismo. Y para él, el verse de una forma agradable funcionó. La actitud es lo esencial para conseguir lo que uno quiere, la imagen al mismo tiempo también. ¿Acaso te ves bien? ¿Actuas fenomenal? ¿Vas a descarrilar tu personalidad? Si es así, entonces tienes todo un mundo a tus pies listo para ser conquistado.

Las miradas anteriormente significaban momentos sumamentes incomodos, cargados con esa insana ansiedad de pensar, que a uno lo estan crticando para mal, que lo ven como alguien debil, idiota, ingenuo, tonto. Y en parte, en un pasado lo fue, pero aún así rememora nítidamente, el sentimiento de estar caminando rodeado de la sensación imparable de un ambiente pesado. Las neuronas mandando el mensaje una con las otras, hasta llegar al cerebro alertando, que posiblemente alguien le estuviera mirando por detrás, y cuando él volteara por no poder ignorar el pedido se daría cuenta que todos están hablando, más nadie dirige su mirada directamente. Si bien sus problemas de ansiedad siguen arraigados a su persona, al haberlos trabajado últimamente ya no los sentía fuertes. Si lo estaban mirando por más de unos segundos. Orochimaru se dirigiría a él o a ella para preguntarle <<¿Te gusta lo que ves?>> seguido de coqueteos empleando sus caobas ojos negros entrecerrados, y adornados con delineador negro, la seducción era un arma filosa como su lengua a la hora de ser un cínico. 

En este corto periodo de tiempo, podríamos decir que Orochimaru desarrolló un amor idealizado a la atención pública. Sus idas a bares donde se presentaba a cada hombre guapo que se le cruzase, las salidas a lugares abiertos, con esas pocas citas que aceptaba cuando sus ánimos se encontraban óptimos, como para disfrutar de otra cosa que no fuese la atención sexual, y por último sus idas a antros a bailar hasta que sus pies no dieran más. Es por eso que él ahora mismo recorre los pasillos de la institución con la mirada bien en alto, recibiendo uno que otro cumplido de algunas de sus compañeras, sobre lo bien que le quedaba su brusa, o el delineado de sus ojos, incluso el cabello bien cuidado, que caía sutilmente en sus hombros y se perdía hasta su espalda baja. 

— Vaya que hizo un cambio muy bueno — Murmuró una muchacha cercana. Asumia que era de segundo, porque no llegaba a reconocerla. 

— Gracias — Sonrió imitando la expresión de alguien humilde, después de todo era parte de su buena actuación   
— Cuando quieras puedes invitarme a salir — Terminó la conversación con un guiño, seguido del chillido de la niñata yendo más cerca de otra chica, murmurando cosas que no entendía, seguramente la otra era su amiga. 

Él se volteó luego de ese encuentro, y lo que vio enfrente provocó que le hierva la sangre de la ira contenida. Allí estaba él. Jiraiya, parado al lado de sus amigos riendo, hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. Quería realmente ir a darle un tiro en la frente con alguna pistola, pero para empezar no tenía una, y segundo su prioridad era seguir con el plan a la perfección. Su ex novio iba a sentir lo que era perder a alguien de la mejor forma. Iba a pasar caminando cerca de ellos, para que lo captasen con la vista, cuando una voz provocó que se volteara. 

— ¡Orochimaru! — Exclamó alguien unos años mayor que él. De hecho conocía muy bien a esta persona, era con quien se acostó la noche anterior — ¿Pudiste agendarme? Realmente quiero repetirlo, quizás pueda — Pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca, un tanto nervioso mientras soltaba una que otra risa — ¿Invitarte a una cita? 

La expresión neutral se fue reformando a una sonrisa pequeña. Ese chico podía funcionar si todo salía correcto. Sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó el brazo, y lo pasó por su propia cintura ante la atenta mirada de él, quien estaba sumamente confundido, pero no se quejaba por la atención. 

— Una cita suena bien — Intentó sonar más fuerte, cuando pasaron justo por al lado del grupo de su ex novio. 

Para Jiraiya la escena pasó demasiado rápido, de la nada pasó de estar contento celebrando otro año escolar de reencuentros con sus amigos, a estar inexplicablemente enojado de que Orochimaru este con otro chico que no fuese él… ¿Por qué se sintió así? No lo sabía, solo quería golpear lo primero que se le cruzara, aunque la idea de desfigurar a ese chico era mayor. 

— Jiraiya — Le llamó uno de sus colegas — ¡Oye! — Intentó nuevamente golpeando su espalda, y esta vez logró sacarlo de su trance. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó apoyándose en la pared, mirando a otro lado, que no fuese la cabellera negra perdiéndose en el camino. 

— ¿El de recién no era ese chico, ya sabes, con el que jugaste el año pasado? — Otro de los presentes se comenzó a reír recordando todo. 

— ¡Es verdad! Aunque, ahora está cambiado… Se ve, ¿Cómo decirlo? — Preguntó intentando encontrar palabras para su pensamiento. 

— ¡Se ve atractivo! Así que si Jiraiya se aburre de sus conquistas mensuales, podría irse de nuevo con él — Sonaba simple, pero no lo era.

— ¿Volver con él? Si está bien acompañado de alguien más — Murmuró el albino con una tirria tremenda, los demás quedaron mudos dándose cuenta de los celos inmensos.


End file.
